Love making (Short story)
by BabyMoana
Summary: Kaname loved the nights were the hunter was intimate with him. He loved how smooth Zero's pale skin was when he traveled his hands up and down the hunter's body, the way the hunter rolled his hips on the pureblood drove him insane but nothing could compare to the moans Zero made.


"Hah~" Kaname let out a breathly gasp as he arched his back slightly off the mattress he was laying on. Laying completely flat with the hunter on top of him was his favorite thing to do at night. He loved how the hunter rolled his hips making the cock inside him rub with friction against those warm, wet walls. Kaname pushed the back of his head further into the soft white pillow as he gazed up at Zero.

"Mmm." Zero hummed as he tilted his head backwards, he could never get over how long Kaname was. And sticking straight up inside him made him feel like Kaname had the longest cock in the world. Which he probably did.

Zero felt Kaname's hands travel up and down his sides, slowly he tilted his head down so he could look down at the pureblood. The two didn't exchange words but slowly Kaname leaned upwards, halfway reaching to Zero he stopped. Zero brushed some of his hair behind his ears as he leaned down and connected his lips with Kaname's.

Another thing that drove Kaname insane, were those lips that could do more than just kiss. Zero bounced on Kaname slowly and gently, wanting their connection to last. The sound of kissing, heavy breathing and gasps filled the room. The sex wasn't crazy enough to make Zero scream at the top of his lungs, in fact, the hunter never liked sex that way.

He liked it the way Kaname gave it to him. Slowly and romantic. Even though they weren't in a relationship the feelings that were in each kiss meant everything. No words needed to be exchanged between the two. Kaname began rubbing Zero's chest, Zero's skin was too desirable while Kaname's hands were so satisfactory to Zero.

Kaname trailed his hands gently down to Zero's plump ass. Gently he groped the twin globes making Zero arch his back and release a breathly moan. Kaname then took Zero off of his cock much to Zero's disapproval. The two kissed again for a few minutes before pulling away slightly, their faces still very close to each other that their breaths mingled into one.

Kaname stared into Zero's lavender eyes while Zero stared into Kaname's crimson eyes. After a minute Kaname brushed back some hair that was in Zero's face, he wanted to get the best view of Zero. Zero slowly retreated under the covers, his lips planting gentle kisses on Kaname's body. Slowly he made his way down to Kaname's erection that stood tall in front of him.

Kaname's eyes stared at the big lump in the blanket. He knew what Zero was going to do. What he _wanted_ to do. Zero took Kaname's whole cock into his mouth making the pureblood moan gently and thrust his hips upwards into Zero's mouth. He loved Zero's hot mouth. The way the hunter knew how to suck his cock excited the pureblood to the point in nearly coming.

Zero began bobbing his head quickly. He loved the taste of Kaname in his mouth. Pre-cum dribbled out from the head of the penis and traveled down his throat. Zero moaned as he felt Kaname sliding down his throat. Kaname groaned and put one of his hands under the blanket and on top of Zero's bobbing head. After a little while Zero stopped bobbing his head and removed his mouth from Kaname's penis. He then crawled out from under the blanket to straddle the pureblood once more.

"Ride my cock." Kaname said through gritted teeth as Zero sheathed himself down onto Kaname's cock. Oh how the contraction of muscle made everything better.

Zero began bouncing quickly, needing release. Zero and Kaname were both moaning gently as the friction spread heat through their bodies.

Kaname gritted his teeth as he felt a coiling in his abdomen, he was so close. Zero was also close to cumming.

After a few bounces both Zero and Kaname came heard together both gasped in pleasure and arched as they rode out their orgasms. Zero collpased beside the pureblood and allowed the pureblood to cuddle into him.

Kaname loved how Zero was an after sex cuddler. It was one of the many things that interested him.

Zero and Kaname hugged each other gently, lips connected and bodies pressed close. After a mintue the two pulled away and began holding each other gently. Even though they didn't exchange proper words, their actions spoke for them.

(Sorry it's short)


End file.
